A display panel defines several pixel regions. Each pixel region includes light-passable and light-impassable elements. The light-passable and light-impassable elements are periodically arranged in the pixel regions. Therefore, when the light penetrates the light-passable elements between two pixel regions, the light will be diffracted and affect the display quality. For example, the image may become blurred.